Harry Potter and My Reality
by mione713
Summary: ON HOLD! What happens if J.K. Rowling disappears like magic and 4 friends think that they know where she is. Contains Harry Potter and gang and Belinda, Emma, Matt and Tom
1. My Reality

_**Harry Potter and My Reality**_

Chapter 1: My Reality 

Hi. My name is Belinda Wohlgemuth. I am 14 years old and I attend year 9 at Lake Illawarra High School in Australia, along with my friends Emma Purdy, Matthew Norris and Thomas Doyle.

We were average teenagers who liked Harry Potter. I was the biggest fan of all of us.

One day we were all in geography when we saw the headline of the Lake Times.

"J.K. Rowling Disappears" 

"What." We screamed together, disrupting the class and earning ourselves a detention. We didn't mind because it gave us time to read the article on J.K. Rowling's disappearance.

Emma volunteered to read the article out loud.

"_Late Yesterday afternoon J.K. Rowling disappeared from Kings Cross Station as she got off the train that inspired the multimillion dollar books, Harry Potter. _

_Police have been on the case since 5:00pm yesterday. Police say that there were only two witnesses but both stories from the witnesses were the same and most outrageous._

_We have been able to get a statement from both witnesses._

"_There was a loud crack and a person appeared behind her. They touched her and she disappeared with the same loud crack. It happens so quickly." Says Margaret Chang._

"_She was on the train about to get off and with a pop an tall, hooded person with black robes just appeared like magic behind her. The person touched her and they both disappeared with a crack." Reports Nathaniel Dragons._

"Wait disappeared with a loud crack. That sounds exactly like Apparating and Disapparating." I said shocked. "Keep reading Emma."

_Police are stumped by these reports and are no closer to finding J.K. Rowling._

_Written by Alan Macdonald._

"Oh my god." Was all any one could really say.

"There aren't going to find her." I said suddenly.

"What do you mean Belinda?" asked Tom.

"Well if you think about it. A guy just pops up behind her and he was wearing a black cloak and the person was hooded. If you ask me that sounded like a Death Eater. I mean it can't be a coincidence. She writes books on Harry Potter and the wizarding world and she disappears. The people said it was like a crack. J.K. Rowling describes Apparation like that. Maybe it's all really. Maybe she wasn't supposed to write Harry Potter." I explained trying to sound reasonable.

"Well if you are right the only way to find out is to go to Britain." Said Matt.

"I have the money in my bank account. What about you guys?" asked Emma really keen for a new adventure.

"I'm in." Said Tom.

"Me three." Matt said.

"Belinda?" They all asked at the same time.

"Well I could call my dad and ask him for the money." I replied.

"Great." Said Emma. "How soon can you do it"

"I'll call him now." I replied. I dialled my dad's mobile number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello." Said my Dad.

"Hello dad. It's Bindy. Look I'm just going to come out and say it." I said. "Dad could I please have $5000."

"What for?" He asked.

"Well have you seen the front page of the Lake Times?" I asked.

"Yes. The one that says that J.K. Rowling is missing?" he said.

"That's it. Well my friends and I don't thin that the police are going to find her and we have a pretty good idea where she might be. And don't ask because you will just think that we are crazy." I said.

"Well it's for the greater good. I suppose so. You can count this as an early Christmas present for the next 5 years. Ok." Said my dad. "When do you need the money by?"

"Hold on a sec. Guys when do you want to go?" I asked.

"I say in 2 days. That way we have enough time tomorrow to get the money, tickets and pack." Said Emma.

"We agree." Said Tom indicating himself and Matt.

"Good. Dad I need the money tomorrow." I said

"I will bring it around to you tomorrow morning. Bye" he said.

"Bye." I replied. I closed my mobile and put it back in my shirt pocket.

"Guys that's the bell." Said Emma. "I will call you guys this afternoon. Remember no parents."

"K. See you guys." I said and we all parted to go our separate ways.

Two days later, on September 1st, we landed at London Airport. We went and found the hotel that we made reservations at. We had decided to go to Kings Cross Station to begin our search. Little did we know that what we would be doing would effect our lives drastically for the next year.

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like it. I am basing this story on a dream I had of my friends and I at Hogwarts. Please read and review.


	2. The World of Harry Potter

CHAPTER 2: The World of Harry Potter

We arrived at Kings Cross station full of energy and roaring to begin our investigation. We decided to go and look around for clues by platform 9 and 10. After half an hour of searching and nothing turning up we decided to take a break. We lent on the wall separating platforms 9 and 10. We were shocked as we sunk into the brick wall and stepped onto a platform that was packed with parents and children farewelling each other. The train at the platform was scarlet and had The Hogwarts Express written on the sides.

"Oh my god. That's not what I think it is, it?" I asked totally shocked.

"I think it is. Hey kid where does this train go?" asked Matt.

"Hogwarts of course." The kid answered him.

"You have to be kidding." Said Emma.

"Ah guys. Look at what we're wearing." Said Tom.

We looked down at our clothes. We were wearing Hogwarts robes. Inside the robes were wands. They pulled the wands out of the robes and looked at them.

My wand was Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 8 ¾ inches.

Emma's wand was Unicorn Hair, Maple, and 8 inches.

Matt's wand was Unicorn Hair, Yew, and 9 inches.

Tom's wand was Dragon Heartstring, Cedar and 7 ½ inches.

"Guys. What the hell is going on." Screamed Emma.

"Em, calm down. Let's go and find an older student and ask them." I said.

"Fine lets go." She said quickly.

We boarded the train and walked up the corridors and found a compartment that had 'Prefects' written on it. We walked in and I spotted two people that looked like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We walked up to them and asked them to follow us.

"Hi. We need help." Said Matt plainly.

"We could at least introduce ourselves Matt." Said Tom glaring at Matt. "I'm Tom. He's Matt. And that's Emma and Belinda." Tom said as he introduced us.

"Hello. I'm Hermione." She said smiling.

"And I'm Harry." He said.

"Hello." We said in unison.

"So how can we help you?" Hermione asked.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Follow us." Hermione answered.

We walked behind Harry and Hermione to an empty compartment.

"So what's this about?" asked Harry.

"Well it's a long story." I said.

"Well it takes a long time to get to Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

We started to explain what happened up until we got to the part where we sank through the barrier.

"So we ended up on the platform in these robes and with wands in out pockets," Said Emma.

"Who do we know that we can trust you?" asked Harry. "How do we know that you aren't Death Eaters?"

"Here." I said and lifted the left sleeve of my robe. "So know you know that were not Death Eaters. I'll try a spell and we'll see how it goes." I got the wand out of my robe and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." While doing the wand movements described in the first book.

Emma, Matt, Tom and I were surprised when the lolly wrapped on the seat next to Hermione rose into the air. I screamed and dropped the wand surprised and utterly confused.

"Well. It looks like to me that you can do magic." Said Harry.

"I don't know how because we've never done it before. Like we said we go to a normal high school." I said.

"Oh this is just to confusing." Shouted Emma.

"I say we see Dumbledore when we reach Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

"When will that be?" asked Matt.

"It will be a long time before we reach Hogwarts from the description in the book." I said.

"What are we going to do till then?" asked Tom.

"We can introduce you to a couple of friends if you like." Said Hermione.

"Really?" we asked.

"Really. Come on." Said Hermione standing up. " Coming Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied standing up and following the rest of us out of the compartment and into the next carriage and into the next carriage and the next till we reached the end of the train. Hermione slid the door open and greeted the people inside.

"Guys I want you to meet Emma, Matt, Tom and Belinda." Said Hermione. "This is Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna." She introduces.

"Hello.' Was chorused through the compartment.

"What year are you guys in?" asked Ginny.

"Well we are in our 7th year." I answered trying not to sound like I was lying.

"We've never seen you before." Said Ron.

"We're from a magic school in Australia called Lake Illawarra School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tom supplied seeing I could not answer and figuring that we should keep the amount of people that knew the truth about us to a minimum.

"There's a magic school in Australia." Said Ginny shocked.

"Of course there is." Said Emma catching on.

"It's nice to met you." Said Luna. "Are you going to sit down?"

"Sure." Tom said as we took a seat.

"So tell us about your old school." Said Ginny.

"Well it's a big castle on the shore of Lake Illawarra. There's a Quidditch pitch, swimming pool, a beautiful stretch of beach near by and the teachers are amazing." I said describing the ideal school.

"What's your Headmaster's name?" asked Ron.

"Professor Sleigh and the deputies are Professors Williams and Wilkinson." Said Matt.

"What house do you want to be in at Hogwarts?" asked Luna.

"Gryffindor." We answered together.

"Were in Gryffindor." Said Ginny indicating to herself, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville.

"What house are you in Luna." Emma asked trying to sound curios.

"Ravenclaw." She answered dreamily.

"Cool." Said Matt.

We continued to talk the whole way to Hogwarts. When they stopped Hermione and Harry told us to follow them and get into a carriage. The carriages took us up to the front doors of Hogwarts. We stepped out of the carriage and looked at the old castle in awe.

"Come on. If we hurry we can catch Professor Dumbledore before the feast." Said Hermione.

We followed them into Hogwarts and ended up in front of Professor Dumbledore in his office. We relayed our story to Professor Dumbledore who thought it was most interesting.

"Well we have to get you sorted into houses at the feast because I have a feeling that you will be here a long time." He said with a twinkle I his eye and looked as if he knew something. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger will you take them to Professor McGonagall with this letter." He said while scribbling something down on parchment.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said taking the letter and motioning us to follow her.

We walked back down the stairs the way that we had come and this time we ended up in front eof a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Hermione handed her the letter and her and Harry left whispering a goodbye and good luck.

Professor motioned that we were to follow her and the first years into the Great Hall. We stopped at the front and she placed the sorting hat on the stool and began to call the names out. Once all the first years were sorted Dumbledore got up.

"Students. Today we are privileges to have four exchange students from lake Illawarra School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia join us for the year. They are now to be sorted into the respective houses." Said Dumbledore. When he finished there was a wave of whispers that died down when Professor McGonagall called the first name.

"Doyle, Thomas." She said.

Tom stepped forward and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. _Ah. You're a bright student. Brave and loyal too._ The hat whispered in Tom's mind before shouting 'GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table clapped as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Norris, Matthew." Was next to being called.

The hat was placed on his head and said the same thing as with Tom before shouting 'GRYFFINDOR.'

Again the Gryffindor table applauded as Matt sat next to Tom.

"Purdy, Emma." McGonagall shouted.

Emma sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be put on her head._ Another bright student. Loyal and brave but the brightness shines out most. Maybe Ravenclaw would suit you the best. _'Please put me in Gryffindor.' Emma begged the hat. For a minute she was certain that the hat was going to put her in Ravenclaw but it shouted "GRYFFINDOR." She took the hat off and sat next to Matt.

"I was last to be called. "Wohlgemuth, Belinda."

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. It started to talk to me. It was debating whether to put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I kept repeating Gryffindor in my head before the hat shout "GRYYINDOR."

Everyone was shocked that all the 'exchange students' were put into Gryffindor and started to whisper and point as I sat down next to Hermione.

We ate a spumous feast and then were taken to the Gryffindor tower where we were told that the password was 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. We stepped into the common room where the boys were taken to their dorms as Emma and I were taken to ours.

He changed into the clothes that Hermione had loaned us and were told that we would see the Headmaster about going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmede to buy some clothes. We said goodnight to everyone and climbed into bed. We didn't fall asleep straight away but were left to ponder on all that had happened that day. We finally feel asleep unaware how Voldemort was about much Voldemort was about to complicate our lives.


End file.
